


Дорожная история

by Tykki



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, But M is for violence not sex, Canon-Typical Violence, I hate 3.13, I'm Going to Hell, Like Huge Age Difference, M/M, Mohamad is 19 in the beginning Sam is 52, Mostly Pre-Canon, Should I tell you who's on top or do you like surprises?, Should really stop adding tags now, Well Whatever, Yeah I did think about that while re-watching 3.13, Yep I used actors' real age, and people get killed (well... duh!!!), but spoilers alert, i love this otp, oh and it's romance and angst here (well... duh!), there is sex here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "В лагере Мохамед нагляделся на то, как люди успевали переспать друг с другом, не подумав, и долго об этом жалели". Или о том, как после концлагеря Мохамед пытался уйти совсем даже не в Сиэтл.Бета: bfcure





	Дорожная история

**Author's Note:**

> \- в основном преканон, но спойлеры до начала второго сезона, а пасхалки - и до конца третьего;  
> \- абсолютно все смерти людей в фике - дело рук Сэма (ну, кроме первой группы, которую Дмитрий в открытую того);  
> \- персонажи, вовлечённые в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние, но с серьёзной разнице в возрасте (т.к. канон не уточнял, использовались возраста актёров);  
> \- такое написание пейринга - это именно обозначение раскладки (а спонсор такой раскладки - финальная сцена персонажей в конце третьего сезона)

В лагере Мохамед нагляделся на то, как люди успевали переспать друг с другом, не подумав, и долго об этом жалели. Но ничего удивительного: страх и отчаяние диктовали все поступки, а в такой атмосфере думается плохо. Странно даже, как редко дело доходило до откровенного насилия. Но, видимо, для насилия у них и так слишком были упыри, да ещё их эксперименты, так что люди между собой ещё вели себя относительно прилично.  
Или Мохамед не обо всём знал.  
Хорошо, что рядом была Шима. Хорошо, что они были друг у друга. Даже планируя сбежать с группой Теда, они всегда держались вместе, вдвоём, и это значило, что они и прикроют друг другу спину, и удержат друг друга от глупых ошибок. Особенно, если честно, Шима удержит его: после начала апокалипсиса она настолько стала старшей сестрой, насколько никогда не была раньше, и Мохамед иногда ещё не начинал толком оформлять мысли, как она говорила: «Не надо».  
Много позже того, как найдёт и убьёт Шиму, Мохамед подумает, что, возможно, всё-таки он сам удерживал её от ошибок не меньше, чем она его. И что, останься они вместе, она никогда бы не перешла на сторону вампиров (хотя, конечно, это ошибка немного посерьёзнее, чем потрахаться с кем-то, у кого фетиш на чёрных мальчиков с клеймом на загривке).  
Но из лагеря ушёл только он. Отпустили только его. Стоя посреди трупов остальных их спутников и удерживая одной рукой Шиму, Дмитрий легко и небрежно предложил сделку: жизнь за жизнь, странная женщина из сиэтлской больницы — за сестру. Приведёшь одну — получишь другую. Так просто.  
Глядя на вспоротое горло Теда и вспоминая, как минуту назад Дмитрий допил, сколько хотел, а потом бросил ещё хрипящее тело своим прихвостням, Мохамед прекрасно понимал, что будет, если он откажется. И если он согласится и не вернётся — тоже.  
Но, когда её уводили, Шима беззвучно шептала: «Беги» — и именно это он и сделал. Побежал, не оглядываясь и не позволяя себе думать о сестре, и даже добежал до ближайшего пригорода, умудрившись не стать ничьей добычей по дороге. Хотя первый встреченный им дикий имел все шансы: Мохамед вспорол ему горло, словно мстя за Теда, но это была отнюдь не самая смертельная рана для этих. Зубы щёлкнули в опасной близости от руки, когда Мохамед опомнился, выдернул нож, забрызгивая себя гнилой кровью, и вогнал его в глазницу, в мозг. Жёлтые ногти всё равно пропороли ему кожу, но это ничего, это можно было перевязать, главное — не заразился. И ещё надо было найти оружие не такого ближнего боя, но почему-то ружья с полным магазином и запасом патронов не валялись на каждом шагу.  
В пригороде Мохамед провёл несколько дней, наскребая припасы в магазинах, по которым до него прошлось уже несколько волн мародёров, и прикидывая, куда податься. Округу он знал неплохо, застал её даже после Возрождения, до того, как его и Шиму с остальными согнали в концлагерь при Цитадели, но за это время, конечно, всё наверняка опять изменилось. Но стоило понять, куда идти — обратно в лагерь или куда-то подальше. Если второе — то толком не к кому (о мёртвых телах родителей Мохамед старался не думать второй год), а если первое — то как сделать, чтобы его не убили, когда он всё-таки попробует вытащить Шиму сам, и пошёл Дмитрий со своими сделками?..  
А потом они встретились с Сэмом. Так получилось. Хотя Мохамед об этом не жалел. Ему грело душу, что всё-таки он кого-то спас, ну и Сэм принял его с таким восторгом и так готов был его «слушать», что Мохамед немедленно почувствовал себя практически старшим. И это грело душу вдвойне, потому что, как бы Мохамед ни любил Шиму, постоянная опека тоже надоедала. На третий год апокалипсиса повзрослели, в конце-то концов, даже дети. Если выжили.  
Так что именно после встречи с Сэмом Мохамед принял решение: надо идти обратно за Шимой. Времени ещё прошло мало, он может не вызвать подозрений, если сейчас появится в лагере (если не попадётся на глаза Дмитрию, само собой), а обрекать какую-то там незнакомку, если он её вообще найдёт, не хочется.   
Он попытался объяснить Сэму, что пойдёт спасать кое-кого из лагеря, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности... и не смог убедить Сэма не идти с ним. И это его не устроило чуть более, чем полностью: не то чтоб он Сэму не доверял, не то чтоб не понимал, что Сэм не хочет снова оставаться один — но совсем не хотел втягивать его в тот переплёт, который касался только их с Шимой.  
Сбежать от Сэма оказалось несложно. Пробраться в лагерь обратно — тоже ничего. Мохамеду действительно сыграло на руку то, что он успел примелькаться, пока тут жил. Он даже успел увидеть Шиму... и оказалось, что Дмитрий следил за ней лучше, чем казалось.  
— Я тебя не убью даже не за изобретательность, — приятно улыбаясь, пояснил Древний, пока Мохамед корчился у его ног комком боли. — А за наглость, сын мой. Именно такой человек, я верю, сможет мне привести женщину, которую я ищу. Но изобретательность тебе тоже пригодится — чтобы выжить, когда я тебя выкину к воротам. Учти, я проверю через пару часов. Если тебя там не будет, то с твоей сестрой ничего не случится. Если ты останешься там, живой или мёртвый... что же, не повезло.  
Могло быть хуже, убеждал себя Мохамед, когда его выкидывали за ворота. Его не укусили. Не располовинили когтями. Даже не сломали ноги, и вообще костей ниоткуда не торчало. Только избили, пусть и с душой, головой об стену приложили пару раз, да ещё руки немного взрезали, чтобы привлечь диких запахом крови.  
А потом он попытался приподняться и потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он от того, что его чуть не уронили, и это было очень больно.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — неестественно громко сказал Сэм, укладывая его на землю и вытаскивая из-за спины биту. — Ш-ш-ш.  
Глаза едва открывались, но Мохамед разглядел и парочку диких напротив Сэма, и то, что они точно не у ворот лагеря. Последнее обрадовало его больше всего (Шима останется жить!), и он уже едва следил за схваткой, да и кончилась она быстро. Сэм расправился с дикими быстро и безжалостно. Сперва он оглушил одного, потом наотмашь ударил второго поперёк лица с такой силой, что хрустнули кости, а и так подгнивший нос утонул в чёрном провале. Этого Сэм свалил на землю и вогнал биту в раззявленный рот, кроша зубы, а потом опустил её ещё несколько раз, пока грязное лицо не растеклось месивом. Дикий ещё слабо шевелился, когда Сэм вернулся к его товарищу, так же методично превратив его голову в кашу. Вытерев биту, Сэм снова убрал её за спину, опустился на колени перед Мохамедом и поднял его на руки, от чего тот застонал и снова едва не отключился.  
— Мохамед, — сказал, гнусавя и почти проглатывая «х», Сэм. — Живи.  
Мохамед всё-таки отключился.   
  
Первые несколько дней он помнил плохо, потому что, когда не спал, его рвало. Перед глазами иногда мелькали пальцы Сэма, и так тому удавалось достучаться лучше, чем голосом, похоже. «Сотрясение мозга». «Рёбра сломаны». «Искал, в какую сторону ты пошёл». «Мы в городе». «Пей».  
«Спасибо, — показывал в ответ Мохамед, чувствуя, как руки едва поднимаются из-за слабости, и надеясь, что его жесты понятны. — Ты не обязан. Спасибо».  
Когда Мохамед стал лучше осознавать, что вокруг, то понял, что они находятся в подсобке какого-то магазина, похоже. Он сам лежал на единственной койке; Сэм устроил себе гнездо из одеял и подушек на полу. Рядом стояла газовая горелка, на которой Сэм варил для Мохамеда травяные отвары, которые тот не узнавал, но пил. Сэм выходил за едой и выносить и приносить ведро — всегда с битой, всегда настороже. Иногда по возвращению на бите была кровь, кусочки мозга и клочки волос, и Сэм сидел, скрестив ноги, и аккуратно всё счищал. Даже в своём состоянии Мохамед понимал, что место не самое безопасное, и Сэм очень рискует, но тот непреклонно не соглашался уйти или поискать другое и переселиться туда вместе.  
«Тебе нельзя двигаться. Выздоравливай».  
Сотрясение в конце концов прошло. Рёбра начали подживать, а тело перестало ощущаться как один сплошной синяк. Когда Мохамед немного окреп, Сэм помог ему подняться, обтереться губкой и переодеться, а потом поменял бинты на груди и руках. Ткнул пальцем в клеймо на шее сзади и неодобрительно поджал губы:  
«Лагерь?»  
«Лагерь».  
Сэм зашипел и покачал головой.  
Когда они закончили, Мохамед, чтобы сгладить неловкость ситуации, спросил:  
«Ты первой помощи в скаутах учился?» — и Сэм засмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.  
Когда Мохамед уже почти выздоровел, внимательно наблюдавший за ним Сэм наконец спросил:  
«Ты вернёшься в концлагерь?»  
«Нет», — показал Мохамед.  
«Почему ты сбежал?» — и на лице Сэма отразилась искренняя обида.  
Мохамед сдался и рассказал ему о Шиме. По меньшей мере, Сэм заслуживал объяснения.  
Тот внимательно смотрел на его руки, а когда Мохамед закончил, спросил главное:  
«Почему тебя не убили?»  
Он мог быть очень проницателен, когда хотел. Да и Мохамед не жаждал держать это в себе. Может быть, если бы Шима была рядом, она сказала бы: «Не надо» — но её не было. И Мохамед рассказал о больнице в Сиэтле и женщине, которая лежит там мёртвая и живая одновременно, если всё это, конечно, не сказки упырей. Хотя зачем бы Дмитрию было их для него придумывать?  
«И ты пойдёшь в Сиэтл?» — на этот раз по лицу Сэма нельзя было понять, что он думает.  
— Нет, — Мохамед замотал головой, дважды прижимая к большому пальцу указательный и средний. — Туда я не пойду точно.  
«Хорошо, — Сэм внезапно улыбнулся. — Пойдём, куда скажешь».  
  
Вместо побережья они направились на восток — Сэм с явным сожалением покидал пределы города, но и он признавал, что тут всё ещё слишком близко к Цитадели и слишком обнесено другими выжившими. Хотя Мохамед понимал, почему ему некомфортно на открытой местности и тем более в лесу: тут даже дикие, не то что упыри лучше сливались с пейзажем, и их труднее было заметить, не слыша. Мохамед сам весь превратился в слух, понимая, что от него зависит их выживание, но несколько неприятных эпизодов всё же случилось, и после каждого Сэм колотил по голове очередного дикого или дикой особенно ожесточённо. Ему не хватало, когда голова раскалывалась, как гнилая тыква, выпуская наружу густой сок, — он размалывал её до тех пор, пока кашица не покрывала дорогу ровным слоем.  
Мохамед предпочитал колоть своим самодельным копьём не больше, чем было необходимо, и всё же глядел на действия Сэма, не содрогаясь. Но не мог не задумываться, во что же их всех превратил страх. Хотя в конце концов один раз сжал локоть Сэма, когда тот выколачивал всё содержимое из черепа дикого, и Сэм дёрнулся, посмотрев на него, но глаза у него были ясные, и Мохамед показал:  
«Хватит. Он мёртв»  
Сэм медленно кивнул.  
Когда они нагнали на дороге группу, стало легче. В основном там были бывшие военные, четверо мужчин и две женщины, и к чужакам они отнеслись настороженно, но пустили к себе, да и доказывать полезность долго не пришлось. Мохамед в первый раз услышал о том, что, кажется, в Денвере есть безопасная зона — но их новые спутники спорили, сомневаясь, стоит ли тащиться в такую даль ради непроверенной информации. Одна из женщин, Саяко, вообще хотела разыскать ячейку Сопротивления и присоединиться к ней.  
«Слишком много ссор», — озабоченно хмурясь, показал Сэм, когда они однажды вечером сидели в наскоро организованном убежище и ждали, как распределят дежурства. Сэма к ним не привлекали, конечно, но он восполнял это тем, что днём тащил вдвое больше припасов, чем остальные.  
«Слишком много личных драм», — ответил Мохамед, и Сэм фыркнул, согласно кивая. Он тоже заметил по разговорам, что группа была вместе слишком давно, успела перессориться, помириться и переспать друг с другом в любых вариациях и теперь больше была занята припоминанием старых обид, чем ещё чем-то. А ещё военные называются.  
«Уйдём от них?» — предложил Сэм, и Мохамед кивнул, не задумываясь, потому что оно того не стоило, честно. Только предложил подождать удобного момента.  
И такой настал — когда через два дня одного из мужчин, Тома, зачем-то пошедшего в лес в одиночку (да даже если и днём! чем он думал?) почти в клочки растерзал дикий. Решение уйти тут же стало окончательным. Так смерти своей недолго дождаться, поделился Мохамед с Сэмом, всё ещё кипятясь по поводу неосторожности Тома. Сэм неопределённо хмыкнул, и Мохамед вдруг остановился... но потом продолжил собирать вещи. Оставаться с этой группой больше не хотелось.  
Единственное, о чём он жалел, это о том, что, хоть Саяко и бросала на него заинтересованные взгляды, она ничего по этому поводу не сделала. Мохамед сам не стремился лезть в клубок змей, на который походили отношения в группе, но, допустим, если бы она его отвела в сторону... Шимы рядом не было, некому было сказать: «Не надо» — да и это была не такая уж глупость. В конце концов, как показал пример Тома, жизнь на дороге могла оборваться очень внезапно.  
В следующие пару недель Мохамед убедился, что все путешествующие или засевшие где-нибудь очень хорошо это понимают. Настрой был даже более истерический, чем в лагере, и Мохамед почувствовал, как заражается им. И ему, кстати, это очень не понравилось, потому что с таким настроем в апокалипсисе точно не выживали. И именно поэтому он все разы делал вид, что не понимает намёков, хотя внимание, в общем, получал. Причём чаще от людей себя старше, чем от сверстников.  
Но проще было не лезть в чужие драмы и вместо этого возвращаться с Сэмом на дорогу. И так, блин, всякого хватало: один раз в городке, где они оставались пару дней, двое даже спьяну сцепились по поводу того, что не поделили кого-то или что-то, и один другого зарезал. Причём упился настолько, что ничего не помнил, и даже говорил, что этого не делал. Отлично.  
«Эти люди не переживут апокалипсис», — поделился Мохамед с Сэмом.  
«Эти — уж точно», — согласился Сэм.  
И, в общем, Мохамед думал о том, не надо ли Сэму и это тоже (особенно когда его один раз прямо спросили про их отношения, ага. спасибо, что хоть не при Сэме). Но время шло, и Сэм совершенно искренне не проявлял интереса в этом плане, хотя пару раз ночёвки спина к спине к утру заканчивались, ну, не спина к спине. В первый раз Мохамед чуть со стыда не сгорел, поняв, как повернулся во сне, но Сэм разжал руки тут же, стоило дёрнуться, и хотя Мохамед настороженно посматривал на него весь день, никак и ни на что не намекнул. Хорошо. Это было хорошо, и Мохамеда постепенно отпустило.  
Потом он просто практически не обращал внимания, потому что понял — с Сэмом ему всегда спокойно. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
Смерть, которая по-настоящему Мохамеда проняла, случилась уже на дороге. В группе, с которой они в тот момент были, была тихая девушка, Рона. Она выполняла свои обязанности наравне со всеми, но держалась особняком, стараясь ни с кем не взаимодействовать. Это было не от депрессии или отчаяния — наоборот, Мохамед быстро понял, что, как и он, она тоже просто не жаждет лезть в чужие личные драмы. Только если он скрывал это за улыбкой и ничего не значащей приятельской болтовнёй, то Рона играть не желала. Он спросил её как-то, куда она идёт и остался ли у неё кто-то после Возрождения, и она коротко ответила, что в Денвер и никого; но после этого они не общались. Глядя на неё, Мохамед даже немного завидовал, что, вот, есть человек, который чётко определил для себя цель и который её практически наверняка достигнет.  
Тем обиднее было, когда однажды она пропала, а в её палатке обнаружилось аккуратно сложенное содержимое её рюкзака и её обрез впридачу. Рону поискали, но не слишком активно — группа не могла себе позволить терять других членов на поисках кого-то одного, а Рона никого настолько не волновала. Дольше всего её искал Мохамед, но и он бы не нашёл, если бы не случай: на следующее утро, злясь на то, что остальные уже настаивают на том, чтобы продолжать путь, он ушёл один на реку, чтобы освежить голову в прямом и переносном смысле. Вода, конечно, была ещё холодновата, но, возможно, это ему и требовалось. Сэм не стал его провожать, со страхом посмотрев на блестящую полоску и объяснив, что в детстве чуть не утонул, поэтому и близко подходить не хочет.  
А вот Мохамед плавать умел и любил. Счастье ещё, что диких не интересовало то, что можно было найти в водоёмах, а значит, хоть одно развлечение в апокалипсисе оставалось.  
Ну... оставалось до того момента, как Мохамед нырнул в заводь поглубже и встретился взглядом с мёртвыми глазами Роны. Он разом выдохнул весь воздух и глотнул воды, а потом, в два гребка вылетев на поверхность и поскорей прибившись к берегу, долго откашливался и отплёвывался, посматривая туда, откуда приплыл. Нужно было проверить ещё раз, а лучше — сразу вытащить, и Мохамед провёл несколько неприятных минут, шёпотом ругаясь и молотя кулаком об воду, словно это могло что-то изменить. Но потом всё же нырнул обратно и потянул Рону на себя — труп не подался, и сквозь мутноватую воду Мохамед наконец разглядел рюкзак, надетый спереди и чем-то набитый. Вынырнув ещё раз, чтобы набрать воздуха, Мохамед стиснул зубы и вернулся, расстёгивая молнию и выкидывая камни, а потом наконец вытаскивая Рону за собой. Утопленница ещё не успела набухнуть, только голова моталась неестественно — кажется, шея сломалась от удара об воду, — и Мохамед подавил всхлип, плывя к берегу со своим печальным грузом. Уже греясь на солнце и не желая плавать больше примерно никогда, он прикинул, откуда Рона могла прыгнуть — да, вот с того обрыва, и как раз вот на том месте пошла бы ко дну...  
Он оставил её лежать у воды, когда оделся и пошёл звать остальных. На его находку предсказуемо поужасались, и кто-то даже заплакал, но в целом она вызвала до обидного мало реакции. Общий вердикт был — потому тихо себя и вела, что уже решила свести счёты с жизнью.  
«Неправда. Неправда! — ожесточённо показывал Мохамед Сэму, не желая даже говорить со всеми этим людьми, которые так легко списали Рону из своей жизни. — У неё была цель. Как она могла? Она не должна была! Она была похожа на меня!»  
Глаза Сэма испуганно расширились, и он лихорадочно зажестикулировал в ответ:  
«Она была совсем не похожа на тебя!»  
Внешне, конечно, не очень: Мохамед посмотрел на бледное лицо Роны, в смерти ставшее почти прозрачно-белым, на светло-рыжие пряди, теперь висевшие сосульками, и помотал головой. Он говорил не про это.  
«Да, — мрачно согласился он. — У неё была цель, у меня цели нет. Рона была лучше меня».  
Он был одним из тех, кто рыл её могилу. Смерть почти не успела изуродовать Рону, только ладони и ступни собрались складками, как ткань. И рыбы её почти не обглодали, разве что уши и часть пальцев. Указательный вот только скусили до половины.  
Мохамед никак не мог перестать на неё смотреть, когда они заворачивали её в простыню, ставшую саваном. И последний выбрался из могилы, стараясь копать как можно глубже, чтобы покой Роны больше никто не потревожил.  
Сэм помог ему вылезти наверх и показал:  
«Тебе нужна цель».  
Мохамед потом уже, после Цидатели, будет часто думать, почему не спросил в ответ, а нужна ли цель Сэму. Не потому ли, что чувствовал, что она есть и так...  
На следующий день он показал Сэму:  
«Пойдёшь со мной в Сиэтл?» — и тот согласно кивнул.  
Может быть, ещё не было поздно. Может быть, крюк вышел не таким уж долгим. Может быть, Шиму ещё не тронули, ведь никто же не ожидал, что он управится за неделю или даже за месяц, да?  
Они повернули обратно к побережью на следующий день. За помощь им отдали палатку Роны.  
  
В конце концов Мохамед поцеловал Сэма сам. Это не было как-то странно (чего он опасался) или неприятно (чего он опасался ещё больше), и Сэм, к его облегчению, ответил... а потом отодвинул и с таким мрачно-серьёзным видом, какой бывал у него нечасто, показал:   
«Мне пятьдесят два. Тебе девятнадцать».  
«Я помню, — не задумываясь, показал Мохамед, и только по очень внимательному взгляду голубых глаз понял, к чему это было сказано. — У меня уже были отношения».  
«Ты пожалеешь, — лицо у Сэма стало очень грустным. — Я так не хочу».  
И Мохамед понимал, о чём тот говорит, даже если не был согласен. Ему казалось, что он не пожалеет, но он мог понять опасения Сэма, поэтому кивнул и тоже отодвинулся. Сэм обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза, но Мохамед мотнул головой, улыбнулся и протянул руку, соединяя их пальцы.  
«Друзья».  
Сэм с облегчением выдохнул, цепляясь за его палец, а потом показал:  
«Ты сейчас не находишь себе места. Это поэтому».  
— Дай я сам решу, почему что-то делаю, — гордо вскинулся Мохамед, не забывая, впрочем, сопровождать слова жестами. Сэм не стал спорить.  
Мохамед не сразу понял, что тот перестал бриться начисто и отпустил бороду именно после этого разговора, и не сразу понял, почему. Она у Сэма была седая, в отличие от волос, и до Мохамеда всё дошло наконец, когда Сэм начал на него многозначительно смотреть, дотрагиваясь до бороды.  
Но... это же ничего не меняло. Да, так он выглядел старше. Ну и что? Сэм всё равно был Сэмом, человеком, с которым Мохамед успел пройти огонь и воду. Которого он вытащил из петли и который выхаживал его после попытки спасти Шиму самостоятельно. Который надёжно прикрывал спину и который перестал бояться срезать путь через лес, потому что знал, что Мохамед успеет вовремя предупредить его об опасности. Который шёл с ним в Сиэтл, чтобы найти незнакомку, описание которой очень походило на слухи, что им рассказали на дороге, слухи о спящей в коме спасительнице человечества. И эту спасительницу, если это она, надо будет продать упырям. Мохамед сам пока не знал, сможет ли, даже если найдёт, но пока рядом был Сэм, можно было не поддаваться панике и здраво всё обдумать.  
С Сэмом рядом по-прежнему было очень спокойно, даже если он настоял, чтобы они задержались в ближайшем городке, не столько ради нормального пополнения припасов, сколько ради возможности ночевать на разных кроватях, а не в одной маленькой палатке. Мохамед даже улыбнулся такой прозрачной уловке: что, по мнению Сэма, это должно было дать? Он должен был что, «вырасти из своего увлечения», или как там должны бы были сказать родители или Шима?  
При этом Сэм, кажется, очень боялся, что Мохамед уйдёт, и ходил следом, даже когда тот просто выбирался в магазин одежды в том здании, где они обосновались, посмотреть, что можно оттуда ещё стащить, потому что вот джинсы уже совсем пришли в негодность (футболку он менять не хотел).  
Из крайности в крайность. Мохамед не собирался уходить один: самолюбие, конечно, страдало после отказа, но это же не повод. До Сиэтла было ещё далеко, а надёжных спутников ещё попробуй сейчас найти.  
И с Сэмом было спокойно.  
  
Хотя они, по сути, возвращались по своим следам, они не всегда останавливались там же, где и раньше, и найденный недалеко от шоссе спортивный лагерь стал приятным сюрпризом: там обосновалась небольшая людская община, успешно оборонявшаяся и от диких, и от упырей (ну хорошо, разумный вид этих тварей просто пока сюда нечасто заходил). Они с Сэмом решили тут ненадолго остаться, и, скинув вещи в незанятом домике, Мохамед пошёл знакомиться с соседями. И к своей радости обнаружил, что они обжились настолько, что даже обучают желающих самообороне. А конкретно, фехтованию: Хассим, организовавший всё это, до Возрождения преподавал в додзё и сейчас снова решил набрать учеников. Мохамед немедленно записался к нему, потому что хоть знаний с полузабытых тренировок и хватало, чтобы вполне сносно обращаться с копьём, критический взгляд сэнсэя не помешал бы. К тому же, тут у них были мечи, которых Мохамед не брал в руки с тех самых тренировок и сейчас мысленно прикидывал, как бы себе раздобыть один такой. А то огнестрел периодически попадался, да (вот и сейчас с собой было ружьё), но копья и мечи обладали тем преимуществом, что в них не кончались патроны. Которые попадались не настолько регулярно, чтобы запас был с собой всегда.  
Сэм тоже пришёл посмотреть на уроки Хассима, когда Мохамед ему рассказал, но брать в руки другое оружие, помимо биты, не захотел. На удивление, Хассим отнёсся к этому с пониманием и показал ему несколько приёмов, по которым точно непонятно было, из фехтования они или из бейсбола. Но Сэму они понравились, и он с улыбкой поблагодарил (Мохамед перевёл Хассиму) и продолжил тренироваться в углу, чтобы не мешать основной группе.  
Они прожили в спортивном лагере пять дней, прежде чем Мохамед пришёл на уроки и обнаружил, что их отменили, потому что кто-то по глупости вышел к шоссе один, и его загрызли дикие. Ноги сами понесли Мохамеда в сторону шума, и в голове билось только одно: это же не может быть Хассим, правда? он бы не поступил так глупо, правда?  
(Позже Мохамед подумает о том, что никому опять не показалось странным, что дикие именно загрызли. Не покусали и обратили, а загрызли.)  
Сначала Мохамед увидел спортивные хакама в пятнах уже тёмно-бурой крови. Потом — развороченный живот, из которого торчали блестящие на солнце розовые кишки, лежавшие на трупе неаккуратной кучей. Только после этого он наконец перевёл взгляд на лицо...  
...и это был не Хассим. Это был Джордан, мужчина лет тридцати, он тоже ходил на уроки, но получалось у него отвратительно. Мохамед слышал шепотки о том, что от Джордана никакого прока в плане защиты.  
Мохамед с облегчением выдохнул — и перегнулся едва ли не пополам, выблёвывая всё сегодня съеденное, потому что запах от подтухших порванных кишок его наконец догнал.  
— Разойдитесь! — хлестнул над собравшимися голос Хассима. — Кто хочет помочь похоронить — останьтесь, а больше тут никому делать нечего!  
Мохамед не хотел больше никого хоронить. Поэтому развернулся, нашёл взглядом Сэма и подошёл к нему, сжимая предплечье и уводя за собой. Сэм увидел его состояние и озабоченно обнял за плечи, и так они и шли до своего домика. И там, привалившись к стене, Мохамед признался:  
— Я безумно устал от смертей, Сэм. Помимо неизбежных. Почему люди такие тупые, что ещё и сами подставляются? Или вообще кончают с собой? Как можно не хотеть жить? Я вот хочу выжить во что бы то ни стало.  
Когда Сэм его обнял, он с благодарностью вцепился в его свитер, прижимаясь щекой.  
Они постояли так несколько минут, и, когда Сэм его отпустил, Мохамеду как раз успело стать стыдно, что теперь тот посчитает его слабаком. Поэтому он показал:  
«Мне не надо беспокоиться обо всех подряд. У меня есть своя цель».  
Сэм кивнул, наклонился, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Мохамеда — а потом, к его удивлению, поцеловал, но тут же отстранился.  
И показал:  
«Вернёмся на дорогу».  
  
Сиэтл был уже не так далеко, и по большей части в него никто не стремился, так что если они и встречали какие-то группы, то чаще всего им было не по пути. Но всё же даже одна ночь, когда за безопасность отвечают несколько человек, много даёт, а какие-нибудь трейлеры и хижины, где можно было запереться и вдвоём, попадались не всегда.  
В конце концов они всё-таки встретились с группой, которая шла в Портленд, то есть где-то неделю можно было идти вместе с ними. Группа отнеслась к ним настороженно, они к ней тоже... но шло время, и пока никто не пожалел о том, что они решили идти вместе. Они просто шли, стараясь не задумываться о том, что ждёт их за горизонтом.  
Вообще в те дни Мохамед старался не задумываться о многом. О том, например, как обращаются с Шимой из-за его задержки. О том, существует ли женщина, которую ищет Дмитрий. О том, что с ней сделают, если её к Дмитрию привести...  
На фоне этого он почти пропустил тот момент, что вокруг него нет больше всяких несчастных случаев и самоубийств, которые не давали ему покоя раньше.  
Потом уже, когда вся правда выплывет наружу, Мохамед поймёт, что эти смерти прекратились потому, что Сэм остановился. На время, конечно, только на время, а ещё, возможно, он убивал там, где Мохамед не видел... Хотя нет. В те дни они были особенно неразлучны, да и на дороге даже Сэму было опасно отделяться от группы. Значит, остановился. Потому, что Мохамед сказал. Даже не попросил... или попросил? Иногда Мохамед сам будет путаться в том, что всё-таки знал о Сэме и когда начал всё понимать. Но, так или иначе, на короткий промежуток времени Сэм, выбирая между Мохамедом и тем, кто он есть, выбрал Мохамеда, и потом это будет то ли пугать, то ли печалить, то ли...  
Но в тот момент он ничего подобного не чувствовал, и они просто всё ближе подбирались к побережью, с нетерпением ожидая, когда покажутся пригороды, и не надо будет искать место для ночёвки, потому что для палатки стало холодновато, хоть пока и терпимо.  
А ещё Сэм отшучивался, когда Мохамед пытался спросить про тот последний раз, что они целовались, и вот это было обидно, но продавить его на разговор не получалось. Сэм вообще много дурачился в те дни, и народ у костра даже привык к его попыткам запевать песни ни в такт ни в лад; и Мохамед вздохнул и перестал спрашивать, потому что, в конце концов, в апокалипсис это был не самый важный вопрос.  
Что-то поменялось однажды вечером, уже под самый конец их пребывания с этой группой. Мохамед дежурил на границе лагеря, который они разбили, а утром те поворачивали на юго-восток, так что Мохамед с Сэмом должны были взять вещи и попрощаться.  
И Мохамед вызвался на первую смену дежурства, чтобы получше выспаться потом.  
Но всё было спокойно. Мохамед напрягся, когда раздались шаги из лагеря, но это был Сэм с двумя дымящимися кружками чая в руках, и когда он сел рядом, это только добавило спокойствия. Они пили чай, и вокруг не было даже диких, и Мохамед не знал, почему так хорошо на душе, может быть, действительно потому, что за ту неделю, что они были с этой группой, в ней никто не погиб.  
Отставив пустую кружку, он повернулся к Сэму, и поцелуй вышел лёгким и естественным, словно они оба этого ждали. Они целовались, сидя под деревом, и Мохамед не забывал прислушиваться к звукам вокруг и видел, как иногда быстро вокруг оглядывается Сэм, но никто им не помешал. Непонятно было, кто первый потянул вверх рубашку и запустил руки под футболку, да и не важно. Много они сейчас сделать не могли, не в двух шагах от лагеря, когда кто-то мог выйти их проверить, но они вжимались друг в друга всё сильнее, и Мохамед закинул ногу поверх ног Сэма, тяжело дыша и готовый взвыть от того, как ему хотелось большего. Сэм поймал его взгляд, его глаза расширились — и наконец-то Мохамед почувствовал, как на нём расстёгивают джинсы, как рука Сэма оказывается внутри, как сначала неуверенно, а потом уверенно начинает движения, и Мохамеду, вцепившемуся в ворот рубашки Сэма, оказалось надо постыдно мало, потому что уже через минуту он едва успел сжать зубы (стон в горле превратился в бульканье) и зарыться носом в шею Сэму, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Сэм успокаивающе гладил его по спине, а потом потянулся вытереть краем рубашки.  
— Нет, — Мохамед чуть отстранился, прижимая указательный и средний палец к большому, и Сэм непонимающе моргнул, показывая:  
«Тебе будет неудобно. Я выстираю в ручье».  
«Нет, — ещё раз показал Мохамед, чувствуя, как теперь горит всё лицо, и радуясь, что вряд ли даже Сэм видит разницу. — Потом. Я не закончил. К ручью потом сходим оба».  
На этот раз Сэм, к счастью, понял. И плотнее прижал к себе Мохамеда, так что тому неудобно было расстёгивать на нём штаны, но он справился. Сэму потребовалось больше времени, и он, запрокинув лицо Мохамеда, снова его поцеловал, и они сейчас, наверное, пропустили бы даже стаю диких, ломись она сквозь кусты, но никого вокруг не было, только они двое. Сэм тяжело задышал, но не издал ни звука, когда замер, и Мохамед крепко его обнял, помогая пережить момент.  
К ручью всё-таки пошёл Сэм: в его штанах это было удобней. И потом принёс воду в кружках из-под чая.  
Ночью, после окончания смены Мохамеда, они спали в палатке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и едва не пропустили утреннюю побудку. Было искушение проспать и её, и завтрак, но группа уже сворачивала лагерь, а дорога ждала, так что они встали и позавтракали вместе со всеми. И если Мохамеду и казалось, что он ловит на себе чьи-то задумчивые взгляды, то это было уже не важно: после завтрака они спаковали палатку и распрощались с этими людьми, чтобы никогда их больше не увидеть.  
  
Когда они добрались до Сиэтла и нашли больницу, именно Сэм отговорил Мохамеда идти стучаться в дверь прямо сразу.  
— Будет подозрительно, — подчёркивая важность своих слов, Сэм сказал это и вслух, и жестами. Речь у него сейчас была более нечёткая, чем когда они познакомились, он явно отвык общаться с помощью неё, и Мохамед всё равно следил за его руками. Видно, Сэм это заметил, потому что скривился и перестал говорить. — «Откуда мы могли узнать о больнице? Будет понятно, что мы искали эту женщину. Подожди. Если кто-то пойдёт туда — мы присоединимся. Пока что изучи город. Тебе должны доверять и считать полезным».  
Потом, вспоминая этот момент, Мохамед скажет себе: вот тогда он не мог не знать. Сэм всегда казался честным и добрым (и был... добрым. по отношению к Мохамеду), но именно он предложил такой план. Он удерживал Мохамеда, когда они следили за больницей и видели морпеха из неё. Он убеждал, что у Мохамеда, возможно, будет только один шанс, и нужно приложить все усилия, чтобы он сработал.  
Было бы просто потом сказать, что, если бы не Сэм, Мохамед вообще не решил бы сдавать Ванессу Дмитрию. Нет. Сэм помог, но решение было его собственное. И к Дмитрию они с Ванессой пришли вообще без Сэма. И Мохамед хотел тогда остановиться, но не остановился же. Да, очень быстро об этом пожалел. И всё-таки не остановился.  
Но в тот момент он старательно не думал о таком. Вместо этого — изучал город. Убивал диких. Избегал упырей Джулиуса. Искал группу, которая бы направлялась в больницу или куда-то рядом. Всё это — вместе с Сэмом, конечно.  
Ну, и... они не только этим вместе с Сэмом занимались. Ещё пару недель, пока они не встретили группу Джона, которая ломилась к больнице настолько в открытую, словно специально хотела собрать на себя все неприятности, он и Сэм были совсем одни. Конечно, большую часть этого «одни» уходило на поиски еды и надёжного убежища, которое ещё и желательно было регулярно менять, но всё-таки. Времени хватало, чтобы цепляться друг за друга под одеялом, ловя губы друг друга, чтобы ни одного звука не было слышно снаружи, исступлённо вжиматься, а потом лежать обнявшись и ждать, пока задышится нормально. Мохамед в такие моменты прислонялся ухом к груди Сэма, слушая, как стучит его сердце, а Сэм клал ладонь на его грудь, чтобы чувствовать под пальцами то же самое.  
Они очень мало говорили о том, что происходит, на самом деле. Словно боялись спугнуть. Потом Мохамеду больше всего будет хотеться знать, убивал ли Сэм в тот момент. Оценивая здраво — мог. Они всё же не находились вместе круглосуточно, и Мохамеду случалось, когда он был один, видеть других выживших в городе. Очень возможно, что их видел и Сэм.   
Но спросить его так случая и не представится. Это если Сэм вообще ответил бы, а не снова посмотрел бы так, словно Мохамед должен бы всё знать сам.  
Потом Мохамеду будет немного странно, что за эти последние недели они так и не дошли, ну, до конца. Словно торопиться было некуда. Хотя, наверное, отсутствие работающего водопровода и прочих гигиенических удобств накладывало свои ограничения. Даже в концлагере Дмитрия, в конце концов, можно было регулярно мыться и стирать одежду и простыни.  
В больнице, когда они наконец оказались внутри, с удобствами было значительно лучше, но там все всегда были слишком на виду друг у друга. Для убийств у Сэма возможность нашлась, а для секса нет. Приоритеты. Видно, выбор был сделан ещё раз и теперь — не так, как до этого.  
Впрочем, по совести, в тот момент и Мохамед уже слишком был одержим Ванессой и идеей увести её за собой. Настолько, что сбежал с ней, как только представилась возможность, наспех черкнув Сэму записку с извинением. Тоже — приоритеты. Что же, они оба сделали свой выбор и оба понадеялись, что как-то смогут получить и то, что хотели, и друг друга.  
Не получилось.  
  
Потом Мохамед будет спрашивать себя, почему именно тогда, когда они ушли из Эдема, он был так одержим идеей утащить Сэма подальше от Ванессы со Сьюзен. Да, конечно, они давно не виделись, с момента, как Мохамеда выгнали из больницы... но можно же было дождаться, пока они придут к семье Сьюзен. Жилой дом лучше подходит... для всего. А Сэм только что на его глазах убил человека, и они не до конца ещё это обсудили, даже если Сэм и рассказал, что тот его запер в подвале. Даже если находками оттуда они воспользовались, чтобы вывести Мику на чистую воду.  
Потом Мохамед даже найдёт ответ: страх и отчаяние мешают думать. Даже если он и не понимал в тот момент, почему ему было так важно удержать Сэма рядом с собой. Он боялся не его (он так никогда и не научится его бояться, несмотря ни на что), он боялся того тайного, что уже почти стало явным и должно было навсегда всё изменить. Он отчаянно не хотел терять Сэма. Он ещё не понимал, всё-таки ещё не совсем понимал, почему именно его потеряет.  
Хотя забавно, что Сэм не лишит его шанса найти Шиму. А ведь мог бы — как минимум в попытке спасти свою жизнь. Или просто чтобы отомстить. Но он так ничего и не скажет, и Мохамед потеряет её вполне самостоятельно...  
Но, в любом случае, сейчас они остановились на привал. Сьюзен, полная нервной энергии, что-то горячо доказывала Ванессе, и эти двое тоже не замечали ничего вокруг, находясь в своём мирке, куда не было хода окружающим. Хотя Ванесса, улыбавшаяся Сьюзен (бедная Сьюзен), на мгновение встретилась глазами с Мохамедом, когда он встал и потянул за собой Сэма, но Мохамед успокаивающе кивнул, и она снова перевела взгляд на Сьюзен, веря, видно, что они не совершат ничего слишком глупого.  
«Куда мы идём?» — спросил Сэм, и его улыбка и лукавый прищур были точно такие же, как и всё время, что Мохамед его знал. Это поэтому об убийстве того человека в Эдеме (его звали Ксавье) никто другой его не расспросил? Просто поверили, что Сэм имел все основания для этого? Просто не поверили, что может быть по-другому?  
Мохамед сам не мог поверить, а он ведь стоял рядом.  
Стоял, не помешал. Нет, просил не убивать, конечно, но не помешал. Попробовал сбежать вместе с Сэмом потом.  
«Туда, где они нас не услышат».  
«А они могут нас услышать?» — фыркнув, показал Сэм. Да, если бы они хотели поговорить, они могли бы остаться сидеть рядом с Ванессой и Сьюзен, и те ничего бы не поняли.  
«Могут», — кратко показал Мохамед, и Сэм заинтересованно на него посмотрел, и вот что, хотелось бы знать, он думал в этот момент о целях Мохамеда, ведь оружие они с собой тоже взяли...  
Но он шёл рядом, пока Мохамед не нашёл прогалину, достаточно удалённую от места привала и достаточно залитую пусть неярким, но солнцем, чтобы дикие не захотели сунуться вот так вот сразу. Он бы, может, предпочёл темноту и помещение, но апокалипсис вносил коррективы.  
Они просто устроились на земле, стеля свою же одежду, потому что больше ничего не захватили. Бита и мачете легли на расстоянии вытянутой руки — потому что дикие всё равно могли выскочить, кто их знает. Мохамед машинально отметил про себя, что надо будет смастерить ещё одно копьё, если найдёт подручные материалы в доме семьи Сьюзен.  
Сэм отвлёк его, потянув на себя, и Мохамед почти удивился, потому что Сэм редко целовал его первым, но, в общем, важно было не это, а то, как давно они не виделись, а ещё то, что в Эдеме можно было нормально мыться и стирать вещи, и за полдня ходьбы ощущение чистоты ещё не выветрилось окончательно. Солнце всё-таки смущало, но Сэм смотрел с таким обожанием, что Мохамед забыл обо всём остальном, и остальная одежда оказалась на земле быстрее, чем они успели это осознать. И... вот это было оно, наверное, подумал Мохамед, сидя сверху и чувствуя руки Сэма на боках. Оно — в смысле, совсем оно. Он закусил губу, но Сэм улыбался, и невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, а потом выдохнуть, успокаиваясь.  
А потом руки Сэма отодвинули его немного дальше, и Мохамед недоумённо посмотрел на него, остро чувствуя, что они о чём-то не договорились, но до того, как он показал вопрос полностью, Сэм обнял его ногами, оставляя мало простора для сомнений. Мохамед всё равно посмотрел на него с удивлением, и Сэм кивнул, тянясь к нему снова. Он напрягся на первый толчок, но не дал Мохамеду спросить, что именно не так, целуя его снова и снова.  
Они потом задержались на прогалине явно дольше, чем было разумно в смысле безопасности, но если прийти сразу — по ним всё было бы слишком понятно. Так что они сидели или лежали рядом, постепенно одеваясь, потому что даже поздним летом в лесу было прохладно, с таким-то солнцем (поздним летом? Мохамед только сейчас понял, что в какой-то момент пропустил свой день рождения). Сэм даже задремал, щурясь и вздрагивая во сне, и Мохамед лёг рядом, подгребая поближе мачете и понимая, что ему-то в таком случае спать точно нельзя. Но обнял Сэма, и тот перестал дёргаться и расслабился, закрывая рукой глаза и поворачиваясь на бок.  
В этом было столько доверия, что Мохамед крепче сжал руки, зарываясь лицом между лопаток Сэма. Хотя секундой позже — всё равно приподнимаясь, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг всё ещё никого нет.  
Когда они вернутся к месту привала, Мохамед признается Сэму:  
«Я не хочу оставаться один».  
И Сэм кивнёт, показывая то же самое и обещая, что вот уж они-то точно будут вместе.  
А вот сейчас, когда Сэм заснул, Мохамед прошептал ему в спину немного другое, зная, что он не услышит:  
— Только не разбивай мне сердце, пожалуйста...  
Но, конечно, совсем скоро именно это Сэм и сделает.


End file.
